Grass mowing machines with mower decks may have two or three rotating blades for cutting grass or other vegetation, and a discharge opening from the multi-blade mower deck. The discharge opening allows clippings cut by the blades to exit the side of the multi-blade mower deck where the clippings are deposited onto the turf. On some mower decks the discharge opening also extends up through the top of the multi-blade mower deck. The rotating mower blades may provide an updraft to propel clippings upwardly from the multi-blade mower deck through this part of the discharge opening.
Grass mowing machines typically include a plastic discharge chute that extends outwardly over the discharge opening. In the discharge position, the discharge chute directs cut materials downwardly into the turf, and helps prevent clippings and other objects from being thrown outwardly or upwardly as they exit the multi-blade mower deck. The discharge chute may be mounted to the multi-blade mower deck with a hinge mechanism and may be spring biased to a downward position. Some multi-blade mower decks also have a deflector positioned directly beneath the discharge chute, and also mounted to the multi-blade mower deck with a hinge and spring mechanism, so the deflector may be biased downwardly but may be pivoted up to expose the top portion of the discharge opening.
Some multi-blade mower decks may be converted from a discharge position to a material collection positon, in which clippings may be directed out the discharge opening and through a grass collection chute into hoppers or other containers carried by the grass mowing machine. The clippings may be directed upwardly from the multi-blade mower deck through the opening by the updraft generated by the cutting blades. To convert the mower from the discharge position to the grass collection position, the discharge chute and/or deflector may be pivoted upwardly and a grass collection chute may be attached to the multi-blade mower deck over the discharge opening. Some multi-blade mower decks may be converted frequently from the discharge position to the grass collection position. In the past, rubber straps with hooks were used to install and fasten grass collection chutes on mower decks. However, it can be difficult or awkward to stretch the straps and to fasten or unfasten the hooks while continuing to apply force to the straps. There is a need for a grass collection chute fastener that is easy to install or remove from the multi-blade mower deck, with minimal effort or complexity. There is a need for a grass collection chute fastener that has few parts and is relatively inexpensive.